As capacity and a data rate increase rapidly, radio communication plays a more and more significant role in energy consumption. To solve a problem of a high capacity and high data requirement, an operator deploys radio networks (GERAN/UTRAN/EUTRAN) of multiple access technologies and deploys base stations (Macro/Micro/LPN) of multiple transmit power levels in the same area, which makes an actual network structure rather complicated. High capacity and a high data rate require a base station to have high transmit power, and numerous low power nodes such as pico stations exacerbate an energy consumption problem undoubtedly.
When the operator deploys a radio network in a certain area, on the basis of providing basic network coverage, the operator generally deploys inter-frequency networks of different standards or inter-frequency networks of the same standard, or deploys a capacity station in a pico area, to upgrade a service or boost capacity. To facilitate the description, here a base station that provides basic network coverage is called a coverage station, and a base station or pico station that upgrades a service or boosts capacity and overlaps with the coverage station in coverage is called a capacity station. When the capacity station is light-loaded, the capacity station enters a dormant state to save power; and when the coverage station is heavy-loaded, a part or all of capacity stations in a dormant state are activated to share a load. In fact, The prior art has the following disadvantages: when the coverage station is heavy-loaded, generally, loads are not evenly distributed in a coverage range, but are centralized in some areas. In this case, only a capacity station in a corresponding area needs to be activated and the capacity station is enabled to work at a proper transmit power level to transfer enough loads out, so that loads are reduced to a proper level. In application, an existing capacity station activation solution may have the following problems: After multiple capacity stations are activated simultaneously and work at a maximum transmit power level, a load of the coverage station may be reduced to an extremely low level or the coverage station is even in a zero-load state, which is not useful for enhancing overall energy efficiency of a network actually.